coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8307 (24th January 2014)
Plot Nick is hurt by Leanne rejecting him the previous night. In light of Hayley's death, Carla and Peter extend the deadline for the factory order and give the girls the day off to grieve. Keen to prove himself able, Nick makes a reluctant Kal race him, only to fall and cut his knee. When Leanne shows concern and suggests he takes it easy, Nick flies into a rage, accusing her of squeezing him out of the business. Fed up with sitting in the empty flat, Roy opens the cafe. He explains his reasons for doing so to Fiz and Anna but they still think he's doing the wrong thing and fuss around him. Leanne's immediate forgiveness of Nick's outburst makes him feel dejected. Gloria is useless at the bistro as she dreams of organising a national tour with Dennis. Sophie doesn't know whether she should pay Maddie for Sally's watch. Gloria and Dennis have a meeting with a friend of Gloria's about setting up a music management business. Rita is worried about what Gloria has in mind. Sophie gets Maddie to give her Sally's watch in exchange for the £50, but refuses to pay her. Maddie is furious. Beth asks Sinead if she and Craig can move into No.5. She lays on a guilt trip, saying they'll soon be on the street as she can't afford her rent. Sinead refuses as she's only just moved in herself. Nick arranges to meet Leanne, and harasses her with text messages when she's late. Kal notices how aggressive he is and offers to fight him to let it out. Nick calms down. Maddie follows Sophie to Coronation Street and sees her going into her house. Leanne tells Nick she can't live like this. He agrees and says their problem is that they're not facing the truth - their marriage died a long time ago. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Soup kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy opens the cafe as he struggles to work through his grief; Nick loses his temper with Leanne; and Beth asks Sinead if she and Kirk can move into No 5. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,410,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes